Always Will
by SynysterLovely
Summary: Total fluff BS between Butch and my Lone Wanderer. Just spit it out in one sitting, don't be too harsh. I wasn't sober when I wrote it. My first foray into NSFW writing. I know Butch is kind of OOC but like I said I just sat down and got it on paper. I will probably, no definitely write more with these two.


It had been three weeks since I had gone back to Vault 101 to save it from its own internal conflicts. I would have never guessed in a million years that me and my father leaving would plunge the vault into such chaos. I didn't even hardly get the chance to mourn my father's passing before I got the radio signal. I dropped everything to save the vault then I just ended up getting kicked out again. My heart aches at the the thought of my old home. At the same time I couldn't be happier that I left. Without my father, the vault seems empty. He's the only reason me or any of the Tunnel Snakes are still left alive. That damned vault would have been the end of us, all of us.

My feet were aching and I could use a drink. Pulling up my map, I glanced passingly at what would be closest. To my surprise, Rivet City isn't far ahead. I sighed in relief and started making my way towards the city. My mind began wandering again. I'm so tired of being alone out here. It wasn't so bad when I knew I was looking for my father, but now that he's gone and everyone else is still in the vault, I'm all alone out here. I closed my eyes and willed away images of everyone I ever cared about. I would never see them again, so it's best to mourn that now and move on.

When my eyes opened, I found myself at the bottom of the staircase leading to the bridge to Rivet City. My pack has gotten so heavy, I'll be glad to sell off some of the random shit I have been carrying around. I huffed and carried myself up the stairs and tossed a water bottle to Carlos before crossing the bridge. Nodding to the guards, I flicked my still lit cigarette into water. I silently curse Butch for getting me addicted to the damned things.

My feet dragged as I trudged into the marketplace. I dumped off everything from old guns, to armor of every kind to chems. By the time I was finished, I had an extra 5,000 caps in my pockets and my pack was considerably smaller. I sighed with relief once more and started heading down below. A stiff drink is in order before I try and rent a hotel room. I sauntered down to the Muddy Rudder and planted myself on one of the bar stools. I yawned heavily before Belle walked over.

"Well I haven't seen you in quite a while! What can I get ya today?"

"Yeah, I've been to the other side of the DC wastes, back to the vault I came out of and did a bunch of running around for Three Dog, again. And I don't care as long as it's strong. I been on my feet and away from a bed for far too long." Belled reached behind the counter and poured a glass of whiskey.

"Which vault did you come from again?" I took a big drink before I replied.

"Vault 101, why?" She smirked in response before nodding her head behind me.

"Well that young man says he's from the same vault. You two know each other?" I looked at her confused for a second. Everyone else stayed in the vault. How could anyone be out? I spun around so fast my head spun. Sitting there in the chair directly behind me was Butch Deloria. My heart fluttered desperately in my chest and all I could do was stare. He made eye contact with me and appeared just as shocked. It took him a couple seconds before he violently stood up, sending the chair he was sitting on flying.

"Holy shit! Sky?" his voice was filled with surprise and what I hoped was joy. He smiled and walked over to me. I had stood up by then too. I heard Belle chortle behind me.

"Sky? You two must be close." We both ignored her.

"Oh my god! Butch! I never thought I would see you again!" To my surprise he came right up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back tightly. When he let me go I was smiling like an idiot. The next second I was highly embarrassed realizing that I hadn't showered in weeks and I was wearing the Tunnel Snakes jacket he had given me over a year and a half ago, when I left the vault the first time. It's big on me but I don't care, I wear it every day. Having him see me wear it, however, was really embarrassing. We both kind of laughed awkwardly.

"Well Miss Iskyla, are you gonna pay for your drink? Same goes for you Deloria."

"Oh!" I started, "How much do I owe you?" I waited for a response while I saw Butch desperately pawing through his pockets next to me.

"Shit," he whispered. I looked over at him. He had three caps in his hand and I assumed that's all he had.

"Out of money again, Deloria?" Belle asked impatiently.

"I'll pick up his tab," I immediately replied. She eyed me suspiciously.

"How much do I owe you for both of us?" She shook her head and opened the drawer to her cash register.

"You must know him pretty damned well to be willing to pick up his tab, AND for him to call you anything other than Iskyla. 55 caps." I huffed and dug the caps out of my pocket.

"We grew up together," I replied as I handed her the caps.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled as if she didn't believe me. I huffed and downed the rest of my whiskey in one gulp.

"Damn, I forgot you could drink," Butch commented. I snorted.

"You're the one who taught me. I learned more fucked up shit from you than anyone else in my life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't act like you didn't like it as much as the rest of us did." I gave him a half hearted smile. Those memories were nothing but bittersweet. I was glad it was him out of anyone else in the vault. I was always closest to him after Amata started her training after the G.O.A.T.. "Hey, do ya got a place to stay? The hotel is full cuz of a trading caravan."

"Shit, then I don't have a place to stay." He had a smug smile on his face and I knew exactly where this was headed. He hadn't tried getting in my pants in a long time. Hell if he tried, I'd probably let him.

"Well, you can always stay with me," he took a step closer as he said it. I just smirked and looked up at him. His eyes were as blue as ever. They looked even brighter now that he was off chems and out of the vault. They had a life to them I have never seen before. A blush started creeping up my face before I looked away.

"Why the hell not." He smiled even wider and downed the rest of his drink before heading towards the stairs. I looked back for a moment and Belle winked at me before I followed behind him. We walked side by side through the halls of the city until we came to a level I hadn't ever seen before. I assumed it was the residential area. He pulled out a key out of his pocket and unlocked a door. He pushed it open and stood aside waving me in.

I stepped inside and looked around. The room was fairly large, nearly the size of one of the residences in the vault. There was a stove, a fridge and some cabinets with a counter on top next to the door. There was room for a small living room to the right of the door and there was a king size bed pushed up against the back wall. The left corner was blocked off into what I assumed was a bathroom. I peered back at him and saw his gaze had softened. He didn't notice me looking. I looked back at the room and I heard him come up behind me. He softly picked up my pack and lifted it off my back he set it gently down near the front door.

"I'm surprised you wear the jacket. It's too big for you so I'm sure it gets in the way." His voice was soft and I knew if I saw the look on his face I wouldn't be able to resist kissing him. A blush made its way to my face.

"It means a lot to me, Butch. I feel safer when I wear it, even when I'm being shot at." His hands were on my shoulders. He spun me around to look at him. The smile on his face was genuine, and not one of the snarky ones he gave me when he wanted in my pants. It caught me a little off guard. His hand reached up and brushed the little bits of stray hair from my face. I instantly blushed at the intimate contact and I knew he saw it. His smile widened.

"I missed you so god damned much," he whispered. My eyes widened. I would have never guessed in a million years I would hear anything like that come out of his mouth.

"Oh, Butch," I felt the words come tumbling out before I could attempt to stop them. "I'm so glad the other person from the vault was you." I could feel tears stinging my eyes and my voice hitched at the end of my sentence. He dragged me into another hug and he just held me close. The tears began pouring down my face. I've been in love with Butch Deloria for as long as I can remember. Ever since his mom would bring him into the clinic when he was little. Even more so when we started shooting the BB gun together in the reactor level after my tenth birthday. We were always close despite what everyone around us said or wanted. It took a long time and a lot of abuse before my father saw him for who he really was and warmed up to him. He still smelled like he used too, like old leather, whiskey and his own personal smell.

"Sky?" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" I replied. His grip on me tightened a little more.

"How long are you staying here?" I opened my eyes and just stared at the leather that was right in front of my face. How long AM I staying? I thought deeply. No one really wanted me to do anything anytime in the near future. The DC wastes are rapidly becoming efficient without my help. I have no other reason to leave than to wander.

"Indefinitely," I answered after digging through my brain. He nuzzled his face into my hair. I blushed deeply again. "Where is all this affection coming from? It's so unlike you?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, I just really missed you. You don't know how hard it is to not have your best friend around. I mean I haven't seen you in more than a year and a half except for a few hours three weeks ago and it's not like that was quality time with each other." It was my turn to chuckle.

"I'm your best friend Butch?" He pulled back and looked at me like that should have been an obvious fact.

"Think about it. Who did I spend more time with growing up? Wally and Paul or you? I spent every afternoon down in the reactor level shooting that BB gun with you. Sure I originally threatened to tell if you didn't let me share with you, but rather quickly I discovered that I liked spending time with you more than with Wally or Paul. Around them it was all about our image and making sure that everyone feared us, but around you I could be an actual person. Not to mention all the hell we all went through together when we got older. As it turns out, Paul died that night, Wally sided with the Overseer and Freddie was too scared to leave the vault. You were the only one of us who had the balls to make it and thrive out here. You and your dad sure as hell know more about me than any of them ever did. More than my mom even."

I smiled softly and looked at the floor sadly. The thought of my father sent pangs of sadness through my body. He doesn't know. I'm scared of telling him, scared of his reaction.

"Butch," my voice was thick with the sadness that was flowing through me again. "My dad's dead."

"What?" He looked dazed, like he couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

"My dad's dead. He, he left because he was working on the project him and my mom were working on before I was born. Project Purity. That's why he was in Vault 101, he was looking for something called a GECK and he wanted to know if the Vault had one. The Enclave showed up and he sealed the chamber and my dad released deadly levels of radiation to keep the Enclave from getting the project my family slaved over. I had to sit there and watch him die from radiation poisoning then me and Doctor Li had to run, and we had to leave him behind."

"Oh shit." He let me go and leaned heavily against the wall behind him. He ran his hand over his face glancing between the wall behind me and me. His hand lingered over the bottom half of his face as he looked over at me. "Shit. Is there anyway to finish the project?"

"Yeah, Doctor Li is working on it. I don't know enough to really get into it. It only happened a few months ago so it's still fairly fresh in my mind. That's part of the reason I decided to stay, the lab is here in Rivet City."

"Are YOU okay?"

"I wasn't for a while. Right after it happened I kind of drifted away. I found the GECK and all that. I've just been kind of avoiding the whole situation until things heal over. I just sort of wandered around the wastes doing odd jobs. That's how I found the radio signal you and Amata sent out." He pushed off from the wall again and stood close to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I rested my hand on top of his.

"You've had a real rough time out here haven't ya?" I closed my eyes and nodded feeling exhausted in every sense of the word. I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest.

"Hmmmm, Butch? Do you mind if I take a shower? I haven't been properly clean in a month and a half." He laughed warmly. The sound filled the room and everything seemed to brighten up and I smiled.

"Of course." I blushed deeply and rubbed the back of my hair trying to think of how to word the next question I needed to ask.

"Um…" I started nervously. "Do- do you have something I could borrow to wear. Everything I have is filthy." I spat out quickly. His warm laugh filled the room again and I couldn't help but smile through my blush.

He crossed the room to the wardrobe that was pushed up against the wall near the end of the bed. He opened it and pulled out a plain white shirt and a pair of worn jeans.

"They'll probably be too big on you, like the jacket, but they'll work until you can clean your stuff." I smiled gratefully and took the clothes. I always dreamed about wearing one of his oversized shirts, but it usually was under different circumstances.

"Thank you, really. I don't know how I'm gonna make up for you helpin me."

"Don't worry about it. We're friends remember?" I nodded and stepped into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and was surprised to feel the water actually warming up. There was a bar of soap sitting on the edge of the tub. Sighing happily I peeled my filthy armor off my dirt covered body. It felt absolutely amazing to be free of the confining feel of my metal armor. I stretched and flexed my naked body and moved in in every way I couldn't in the armor. Pulling the band out of my hair, I shook my head and let my waist length white hair loose from the french braid it was in.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize the person staring back. My normally pale skin was tanned and coated in a thick layer of sweat and dust. My white hair was tinted a greyish brown color instead of being bright. Every bit of my body was built of muscle and the small pads of fat I once had were nowhere to be found. I sighed and stepped under the flow of warm water.

The warmth seeped through my body and filled my bones with the comforting euphoria only a nice shower can bring. I grabbed the wash cloth and the bar of soap and went to work scrubbing the layer of gunk that had built up on my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed until every inch of my body was a bright pink. The next thing I set one was working a ridiculous amount of soap through my long hair. I probably spent ten minutes scrubbing all of the dirt out. Once all the soap was finally washed out and my hair was back to its white color, I turned the water off and began to dry myself. I worked a comb through my hair until it no longer pulled. Staring at my messy clothes and the clothes Butch gave me I realized I don't have any underwear to wear. Grumbling, I just slipped the shirt and jeans on. They were too big and nearly slipped off, but they were comfy and I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself smiling like an idiot because I smelled like him.

I yawned and opened the door to the rest of the room. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darker light level in the room. Why were the lights so low? I squinted to see Butch sitting on the bed. We waved me over. I waddled over trying not to let the over sized jeans slip of my hips. I sat next to him and he turned away for a moment and lit a match. I thought he was lighting a cig until he turned around and had a Fancy Lad snack cake with a single lit candle in it. He smiled like an idiot.

"It's July 13, I checked on my Pip Boy, happy birthday Sky." I smiled and covered my mouth with my hand. I had totally forgotten about my own birthday in the mess that is my life. Tears stung my eyes again at the gesture. I laughed and blew out the candle. "What did ya wish for?"

"I can't tell you! It wouldn't come true if I told you! Thank you Butch, really. This is the small amount of normalcy that I really needed. I can't believe you remembered my birthday."

"Of course I did. You're what? 21 today?" I nodded.

"It's funny, if things hadn't changed, I would have had to have found someone to get engaged to by today, so I would more than likely be engaged. That's a weird thought."

"Yeah I had thought about that. Who do you think you would have asked?" You. I don't want to say that though.

"I really would have hoped someone would ask me but I really don't know." He had a small smile on his face, but he looked deep in thought. He stroked the pocket to his jacket a few times before he reached in and pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I looked at him curiously and he only nodded to the box. I looked at it nervously before slowly pulling the lid off. Inside was a ring, a simple gold band with a diamond surrounded by small sapphires. It took a few moments before my mind made the connection between the ring and the conversation we were having. My cheeks suddenly burned and my eyes widened.

"I...Butch...what?" was all I managed to stammer out. He smiled softly and the look he was giving me was so different than anything I had ever seen on him before. It was the same look I saw my father get when he talked about my mother. My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest and I suddenly felt like the school girl who got asked to the dance.

"I had planned on asking you before you had to leave. The ring was your mother's. I've kept it in my pocket since I got it."

"Oh Butch. It was my mother's? But how?" He smiled.

"I went and asked your father for his approval. He approved and seemed really happy that I asked. He gave me that ring to use and told me it belonged to your mother and that he wanted to give it to you eventually and this seemed like a better way." My heart swelled.

"You went to my father for permission?" Tears were building in my eyes again.

"Yeah, is that strange? I know he didn't always like me and I didn't wanna take his daughter from him. He seemed more like a dad to me after everything than my dad sure as hell ever did. I mean he genuinely cared that we were all hopped up on chems and alcohol and he actually took the time to learn _why _and didn't judge us for it, just offered to help. Damn, I can't believe he's gone," he finished as he covered his face with his hands. I scooted up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Neither can I. Everything has just gone so haywire in the last two years." He slid his arm around me and despite the topic of conversation a feeling of contentment washes over me. I'm sitting here in Butch's room in his arms. This is where I'm meant to be.

He turned to look at me and our faces were hardly two inches apart. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at him. The look in his eyes was intense and dark and it sent shivers down my spine. He slowly leaned in before pressing his lips into mine. The kiss started off slow and sensual and the heat went directly to my core. Boy does he know how to kiss. His tongue slowly played along my lower lip until I opened my mouth to him. While his tongue explored my mouth, I climbed onto his lap and unashamedly ground against him. A light moan came from him at the movement.

His hands were suddenly all over me, pulling me close and just feeling my presence. They ran up my sides and grazed over my breasts eliciting a moan from me before he slipped them beneath the hem of the shirt and lifting it over my head. His eyes raked viciously over me before his mouth set to leaving marks on my neck while running his fingernails along my back. I arched into him and moaned. I felt him smile against my neck. I snaked my hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders before reaching for his shirt. He moved to stop me but I smacked his hands away and hissed. The smile he gave me was horribly smug until I forcibly ripped his shirt off him and threw it in the corner.

I stood and the large pants slid off my hips leaving me standing before him completely naked. His eyes moved up and down my form and he reached out to touch me but I smacked his hand away and hissed again. It's my turn to smile smugly. He tried to stand but I pushed him forcefully back onto the bed. His eyes were dark with lust and I knew he secretly liked being pushed around by me. I got on my knees before him and unbuttoned his pants before leaning down and pulling the zipper down with my teeth.

"Damn," he breathed, looking down at me. I forcefully dragged his pants down and gazed at his erection pressing against his underwear. Smiling I grazed my teeth against it and his breath hitched before I did away with his underwear too. Smiling up at him, I ran my tongue from the base to the tip.

"Fuck!" he called. I smirked one more time before swallowing as much of him as I could. He moaned deeply and I began working back and forth and using my hand to massage the few inches I couldn't get in my mouth. The lewd sucking sound filled the room and I moved until his moaning became loud and I knew he was close. I pulled off with a pop and smiled up at him once more.

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the bed with him on top of me. The look in his eyes was predatory it only turned me on more. His hand made its way slowly down my body before curling around my clit. A moan escaped my control and he smiled smugly, before teasing again. His fingers brushed against my opening while his palm pushed against my clit. I arched my back and dug my nails into him. He slipped a finger in only for a moment and I whined in response.

"God Butch! Just put it in already,"I moaned. The smile he gave was softer and he kissed me before smiling smugly again.

"I'm here to please, baby." He positioned himself above me before slowly pushing in. A strangled moan came from my lips. He sat there for a short moment before beginning to move at a quick pace. Heat began building at an incredible pace in my core as I moaned with his movements. He pulled out slowly and teasingly before slamming in causing him to groan and me to cry out.

Our eyes connected and the entire feeling changed. His gaze was loving and I felt very connected to him. He entwined his fingers with mine and kissed me deeply. The pace he moved was slower but felt amazing. I moaned into the kiss.

He hit a spot that made me moan loudly into his mouth and see stars. He smiled into the kiss and repeatedly aimed for that spot. My moans increased in sound and pitch as he repeatedly hit that spot. It didn't take long before I cried out as my orgasmed came crashing down over me. I shivered and heaved beneath him as he continued to move. He quickened his pace and the heat began building all over again.

"Fuck, Butch!" I cried out. His breathing became struggled and he buried his face in my neck. He moaned before crying out and biting my neck furiously. I screamed as another orgasm washed over me while he came in me. He collasped on top of me breathing heavily.

"Shit Sky, you're a fuckin angel." I laughed and hugged him tightly.

He rolled off next to me. He lazed back and tucked his hand behind his head while placing his other hand on his stomach. My eyes moved up and down his body. He had more muscles than I remembered. I sighed happily and snuggled against him, resting my head on his chest. He moved his arm that was on his stomach around me. We laid there in a half asleep daze for who knows how long before I felt something poking into my side.

I leaned up just enough to pull whatever it was out from underneath me. Butch watched me slowly. It was the ring he gave me. I smiled and slid it on my finger and he slid his hand in my hair. I rested my head on his chest again and looked up at him.

"Butch?"

"Hmmm," he replied with his eyes closed.

"You know, just because we aren't in the vault anymore doesn't mean we can't get married. I-if you still want to that is." He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Despite everythin, you'd still wanna marry me?" I pushed myself up to properly look at him. He looked a little sad, his normally clean shaven face bore stubble for the first time I've ever seen. I stroked his cheek and rubbed the pad of my thumb against his rough jawline.

"Butch, I love you, okay? I never said anythin' but I have for as long as I can remember. God we spent so much time together and went through so much together, jus you and me, sure the others were around but not as much as you. As soon as I left the vault I felt like half of me was missin. No one could ever replace you in my life. When you asked who I would of asked in the vault I had to stop myself from immediately saying you. I know you don't like this mushy bullshit, but it's how I feel." His face brightened during my speech and just put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me deeply.

"I love ya too, Nosebleed. Always have, always will." I smirked at the old nickname and at the same time tears threatened to fall again. "I always knew you couldn't resist the Butch-man" I laughed and kissed him again. I love him completely, conceited attitude and all.


End file.
